


Declaration of Intent

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve 2003: Draco sulks, Harry fixes things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration of Intent

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Mistletoe

Draco stood with Pansy, lips pursed in a sour frown as he perused the crowd around them.

“Dearest,” Pansy murmured, and Draco cut her off with a glare.

“Don’t.” He crossed his arms, back straight and stiff. It was another Christmas of being ostracized at the Ministry party, no worse and no better than he had expected.

His expression changed—softened—when he saw a familiar dark head on the dance floor. The smile faded when he saw the redhead snuggled up close when the song shifted from fast to slow.

With a cough, Draco turned to leave the room.

#

He reached the main entrance when magic caught at his feet, trapping him there. He tried to take a step, sneering at passers by when his feet refused to leave the floor.

“It’s mistletoe.”

Draco glared. “Potter.”

“Malfoy.” Potter grinned at him. “There’s only one way past it, you know.”

“And that is?” Draco arched one eyebrow, daring him. 

“True love’s kiss.” Potter gripped his shoulders, pulling him close. Their tongues danced in ways that shouldn’t be allowed in public.

“I thought you didn’t—”

“Happy Christmas,” Harry interrupted, and he did it again.

Draco thought it was very happy indeed.


End file.
